God Doesn't Exist for His Equal
by TheBloodyRoseCrusnik
Summary: For a "thing" like him love is not an option. He is merely a tool that was born to protect the village and bring pride to his family name. In this world, even God won't save him, but can a raven haired fallen angel save him?


Authors note: This fanficition is based off of the back story of Soushi Miketsukami from Inu X Boku SS. I am currently trying to write three stories concurrently, so it may take some time to update. So far nothing has been betad, this is one of the first stories that I have willingly posted. I usually prefer keeping my stories to myself until I have either finished it and then post it, but usually what happens is I look back at what I wrote and find it unsuitable for human consumption and toss it before it ever sees the light of day. So now I am just impromptu posting this in hopes that maybe I can actually finish a fanfiction, or at least someone can eventually adopt this story and do it justice better than I could.

**Prologue: **

In a village far separated from this world, there exists a myth that those that possess magic were reincarnations of gods. These gods would appear in this world at random times when they were needed. Who they were or what power they possessed was not known. Most people treated the reincarnations as if they were the gods themselves. Though they held no memory or any knowledge past what they gleaned from living in this world, they were still gods. But deep within the village lived the Flourite family. The Fluorite family had hosted numerous gods prior and were one of the few prestigious families that held the fortune of the gods. But unlike the other families that treat their reincarnations as holy, the Flourite family held their host as a tool. They saw magic as a tool that could be used and controlled rather than treasured and preserved like the others. Their family chose to "imprison" their hosts in a secluded room below the main household with their dungeons. The only time that the host ever got to leave their humble abode was when the village needed their magical power. The families that held magicians were paid well for their jobs at making sure that the village flourished. Usually the money was used in rewarding and taking care of the host, but in the Fluorite's case, it was used to benefit the main household and their greed.

300 Years Ago

The matriarch of the Fluorite family had recently given birth to two adorable baby boys. Both had blonde hair and eyes as blue as sapphires. The older of the two (only by a few seconds) was loud and bombastic, always getting in trouble and always joking around, but never did he cry or complain. The younger boy was quiet but stuck up. He learned to mind himself and his manners early in life, but it was well known if he wanted something or didn't like something. How the two were brothers, some people had no clue, because while they looked so similar, they were so different. On one fateful day, a troupe of bandits decided to attack the Flourite home in search for their money. They were quite wealthy after all. A large group of bandits had wandered their way into the main hall of the Flourite home where they confronted the masters of the home. While at a standoff, with the bandits threatening to kill everyone in his household, two beautiful blonde heads decided it was a good idea to bounce into the situation. Completely unaware of what was occurring, they walked straight into the arms of two awaiting bandits. With knives in hand, they grabbed the boys and placed knives to their throats. The Flourites were noble people and would never give in, but these bandits now held their family's lifeline in their hand. While the father hesitated answering the knives suddenly decided to get a little closer to the children's small little necks, accidently slicing the quieter twin. The usually loud and happy twin was now quiet and watched in horror as blood now trickled down his twin's neck. His twin, was now openly upset about his new injury. Their father finally gave in, telling him that he would take them to their treasure. But much to the displeasure of his son. His focus now finally broken off the blood trailing his mirror, he started to fight his captor screaming that his father could not give up. Due to his aggressive squirming, his captor could not safely keep the knife from nicking his neck and like his twin, now had a mirror image cut on his neck. His father finally sick of watching both his children get injured, tried to charge toward his children, but bandits were waiting him. Like his children, he was restrained with a knife to his neck and threatened that if he made another step toward his children, he would die, leaving his wife and children to fend for themselves. This upset the oldest twin and the most unexpected thing occurred. The rooms temperature started to drop exponentially. Snow started to fall and frost formed on the floor and all the pillars. The man holding the oldest twin started to freeze over. The man was screaming bloody murder asking for someone to help him, but they were either reluctant because they did not care a wit for the man or did not want to risk becoming this unknown power's next victim. The child that was in his hands had suddenly gone very quiet and his bangs hung low enough that you could no longer see his eyes. Shadow was now overtaking his face and the man holding him instantly froze, silencing his pathetic pleas. The head bandit saw this and told a few of his men to grab the child again, but all those that attempted to approach him, froze in their tracks, leading them to the same fate as the first. Some fled in fear of this power, while others were frozen not sure what to do. The leader sick of his men's fearful attitude, decided he would approach the child. Just like the others, this man was not spared a second look. He froze like the rest of his men. With their leader gone, the bandits were in disarray. They weren't sure what to do. Those that were frozen in fear started to regain some form of reality and either ran or was captured by the Flourite guards. The guard holding the youngest siblings neck regained all composure and pressed his blade firmly to his captives' neck. The youngest cried as the blade nicked him again. Finally, the older twin finally moved, turning towards the cry and with great anger, he froze the man in his tracks, leaving his twin free of his captor. The younger twin ran to his parents who were surrounded by guards, while the older twin stood at a distance. The older twin finally gained his composure and looked up to his parents with earnest eyes, almost as if asking for forgiveness for his wrong doings. In a gentle voice he asked, "Mother…Father…., are you alright?" In just as quiet of a voice, his father said, "Guards, take my son to his "new" room." His oldest son looked as his father with deep confusion. Why is he getting a new room? Why are the guards escorting him? If he is getting a new room, wouldn't his parents show him? He was utterly confused by the meaning of his father's words. Since him and his brother were only 6 years old at the time, he never got to learn of his family's history with wizards. Usually when the children are born, their magic manifests or it can at least be felt by their family's priest/priestess.

The young blonde was lead to his new fate while his younger brother stayed with their mother, still shaken up by the events that just occurred. The guards took the oldest twin and roughly threw him into his new room. The room had a small bed in the corner, a wash bucket that was refilled every day, and a bathroom bucket for the everyday needs. The entire room was made of rock and there were no windows for any natural light to get through. The blonde looked around his new room and was shocked by what he saw, since this was totally different from his own room which was furnished with the finest of silks and had a queen size mattress in the center. He turned to the guards to ask him why he was thrown in here, believing it was some kind of mistake, but before he could, the guards closed the cell door and walked away with a look of either disgust or pity in their eyes. He silently walked to his new bed and pulled his legs in so that he could rest his chin on his knee. He looked out of his new room to see nothing but the heavy metal door that separated him from the rest of the world. With a sigh, he just sat stared at the door, hoping that his parents would open it soon. After an hour of sitting, he finally whispered, to no one in particular, "Why?"


End file.
